


Rainy Days With Your Sunshine

by melodicchaos



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, DWSA - Freeform, Deaf Character, M/M, deaf Ernst, kinda high school?, no tea just facts DWSA is better than obc, rainy day fluff, theyre high school age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicchaos/pseuds/melodicchaos
Summary: Hanschen Rilow loved the rain. He loved the peace and quiet of it all, being alone.That was until Ernst Robel showed up on his doorstep, dripping wet with a dorky smile on his face.(Because ASL is a language in its own, the translations of what Ernst and Hanschen sign aren't exact. However, what is written in the single quotes [for example 'something like this'] is what an interpreter would say to a hearing person.)





	Rainy Days With Your Sunshine

The whole sky was a hazy shade of grey. Not in a dark and scary sort of way, but in a peaceful, relaxing sort; the kind of weather one would want to take a nap in, or curl up on the couch with a book and a sweater and a nice cup of tea. The weather clearly stated that it was soon to rain, like the sky would open up and let the cool raindrops fall onto the earth below. 

Not that Hanschen was complaining, however, since he loved the rain. He loved the way the entire world smelled after a storm, the way everything around him seemed to reset with just a bit of rain. The sun seemed to shine a bit brighter, the grass seemed to be greener, and the air seemed cleaner. Best of all, rain showers gave Hanschen an excuse to stay inside all day, away from the rest of the world and time to himself with a mug of tea and a good book. 

That wasn’t until one particularly bad storm, where the rain poured down in sheets so thick Hanschen could hardly see through them, that his peace and quiet was interrupted. 

Again, not that he was complaining in the slightest. 

The knock on the window shook Hanschen from his thoughts, which were completely enveloped by the book he was reading, and caused him to glance over towards the sound. There stood Ernst, his beautiful Ernst, dripping wet and shivering in the rain. Why on earth the brunette boy was standing out in the cold without a warm jacket or an umbrella was beyond Hänschen, but he jumped to his feet nonetheless and raced to the window to crack it open. 

‘What are you doing here like this?’ the blond boy questioned, staring at his boyfriend, who resembled something of that of a wet puppy, through the window. Ernst gave Hänschen a dorky, innocent smile, and shrugged. 

‘I wanted to see you, Hansi, is that such a bad thing?’ Ernst frowned, still shivering as he signed his response. 

Hanschen sighed, and smiled slightly. ‘No, of course not, love. But you’ll get sick if you stay out there, come inside. I’ll get you some dry clothes and we’ll put those into the dryer,’ he replied, shutting the window and rushing to the front door to unlock it so Ernst could come inside. The brunette boy slipped inside, taking off his sopping wet shoes and socks as Hanschen ran to get a towel and some dry clothes. The clothes, which were of course Hanschen’s, were far too big on Ernst’s wiry frame, with the thick light grey sweater hanging loose around the boy’s shoulders, and the pajama pants were loose around his hips, although the string was tied as tight as possible, but the bottom hem fell above his ankles, due to how long Ernst’s legs were. 

‘Better?’ Hanschen asked, sitting down on the couch and pulling Ernst onto his lap with him. With a small squeal and a nod, Ernst grinned. 

‘Much,’ he replied, running a hand through Hanschen’s soft blond hair.  
‘Darling, if you wanted to see me, why didn’t you text me? And why didn’t you bring an umbrella or a coat?’ Hänschen’s blue eyes softened as Ernst trailed a hand through his hair. 

‘My phone died, and I couldn’t find an umbrella,’ Ernst sighed sheepishly, placing his head on Hanschen’s chest. ‘Doesn’t matter, I’m here now.’

Hanschen nodded, pressing a kiss onto Ernst’s lips. The rain pattered down on the roof, creating a soothing sound, although Ernst couldn’t hear it. The tea and book were cast aside, as Hanschen’s main focus became his boyfriend, who seemed to be falling asleep as they cuddled on the couch. Ernst, although he was still a bit cold to the touch and his hair was still damp, seemed so comfortable and peaceful wrapped around Hanschen, that the blond couldn’t help but smile. 

‘Hansi?’ Ernst looked up at him, his brown eyes soft and warm. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too, Ern. So much,’ Hanschen smiled even brighter as Ernst began to drift off to sleep with his head on Hanschen’s chest. 

Ernst had been asleep for about a half hour when Hanschen’s phone began to scream in his ear with the god awful generic ringtone that he never bothered to change when he got the phone, and the caller ID displayed that it was his mother who was trying to call him.

“Yes, hello, Mom,” he greeted, keeping his voice low even though Ernst couldn’t hear him. 

“Hanschen, are you safe?” Mrs. Rilow questioned as Hanschen rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, Mom, I’m safe. I’m in the house with the windows locked. And, um,” Hänschen glanced down at the sleeping boy on his chest. “Ernst is with me.” 

“Alright, as long as you two are safe and dry. I might be home late, so just take care of yourselves?” 

“We will, Mom,” Hanschen groaned before hanging up the phone to see Ernst looking at him. 

‘Who were you talking to?’ he asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

‘My mother. Don’t worry. You might be here a while, though,’ the blond shrugged, placing his phone down on the table. 

‘Fine by me,’ Ernst smiled fondly before closing his eyes. ‘Goodnight Hansi.’

‘Sweet dreams, Ernst.’

Yeah, you could say Hanschen Rilow really liked rain. For the nature aspect, sure. The serenity, yes, that too, but most of all, it was a easy excuse to spend time with his boyfriend, his Ernst, his everything.

**Author's Note:**

> It's raining here and I was inspired by my own weather to write this fluff! Hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are loved as always!


End file.
